Doctor Who and the Skyward Sword
by Job321
Summary: The Doctor and Donna are traveling through space when the TARDIS goes haywire. Where did the TARDIS take them? And what adventures await them?
1. Chapter 1

Doctor Who and the Skyward Sword.

AN: Hello everyone, this is my first(and possibly only) story. It's a Doctor Who and Legend of Zelda crossover, and I hope you like it. Please tell me what you think in the comments. Enjoy(or don't whatever)

Ch. 1:

The Doctor and Donna where flying through space. Donna just woke up, but The Doctor was already flipping switches, pressing buttons, and being his energetic self.

"So Donna where would you like to go next? The universe is a vast and wide place, waiting to be explored." Said The Doctor as he dashed around the control unit while Donna followed. "I know of a place that has an alien bazaar on it where you can buy many amount things."

"Oh what type of things?" Said Donna excitedly.

"Many things, alien things! You don't even need money, just something of sentimental value."

Before they could go anywhere, though, they heard alarms and the TARDIS went off on its own. Donna and The Doctor was thrown to the side, and The Doctor ran back and pressed seemingly random buttons.

"Well ain't this a lovely time!?" Shouted Donna to The Doctor.

"Don't yell at me! I've everything under control!" He yelled back as they got tossed to the side again.

"Under control!? I believe this is very much out of control!"

The TARDIS stopped its wailing and The Doctor brought out the monitor to see where they ended up. They saw a world that seemed to be completely covered by one big cloud.

They saw little islands floating in the sky in the distance and decided to go there. As they where going there they saw two kids on giant birds flying closer to them.

"Enabling cloak mode, don't want the locals to freak out do we?" Said The Doctor with a smile.

Just then, though a giant tornado comes up in between the kids and them. The Doctor and Donna can do nothing but scream. "How does a tornado even form above the clouds!?" Yells Donna. The tornado thrashes them forward, but Doctor manages to take control before things get to serious.

As Doctor and Donna sigh a sigh of relief, they notice the kids on the birds where falling to the great cloud below.

"Hold on!" Screams The Doctor as he pushes a lever forward, the TARDIS moves down to the falling children. "Hold this!" He tells Donna.

The Doctor runs to the doors and opens them. He notices one was a boy and the other was a girl, the boy was reaching out for the girl to try to grab her. The Doctor then swoops in and grabs the boy, but was unable to catch the girl.

When The Doctor pulls the boy back in, he reaches back out to grab the girl, but she was already below the clouds. "Donna pull back! The clouds are too dense!" He yells.

They pull back, and The Doctor inspects the boy, who is now unconscious, with his sonic screwdriver. "He appears to be fine, we should take him to the floating islands we saw earlier."

As they land on the islands, and disembark the TARDIS, they already see a small crowd gather around it. The Doctor already turned off the cloaking device, knowing there where more important things at hand then the discovery of alien technology.

A large man with a giant unibrow comes up threw the crowd and asks, "what's happened? Why is Link unconscious?"

The Doctor replied, "there will be time for that later, right now this boy needs a doctor."

They brought him to the boy's room where a man named Horwell looked over him. "He will be fine," said Horwell, "he should be up by tomorrow."

"Thank you sir," said Donna and The Doctor.

The big man, whose name turned out to be Headmaster Geopora, said, "It could have been a disaster if you and your wife didn't come along when you did, in your machine."

"Oh.. Ah no w-we aren't... You know... Together," said Donna and Doctor, stumbling over each other's words.

"Well anyhow, I will take care of your sleeping arrangements, we will roll out two mats in Pipits room. I'm sure he won't mind."

"Oh don't worry about it, we'll sleep in our 'machine,'" said The Doctor, "we will be back tomorrow to check on the boy. You said his name was Link right?"

"Correct."

"Well, we will see you tomorrow."

When they entered the TARDIS Donna had a few questions. "OK Doctor, where are we?"

"I'm checking the TARDIS database right now," he says as he flip a few switches and types on keys. "It seems we are in a land known as Hyrule. But, it isn't Hyrule yet. The legend seems to go that there was great termiol on the ground below, so some goddess took some humans and land and put them above the clouds."

"I thought gods and goddesses didn't exist."

"It's just a legend Donna, I don't know what really happened," replied The Doctor.

"Well, OK, anything else I need to know?"

"Well, it seems the inhabitants call this land Skyloft, and get around on giant birds. They believe that the birds where a gift from the aforementioned goddess. Also it seems the TARDIS won't be able to fly through the clouds. So we can't see if that girl, Zelda I believe they called he, survived."

"I guess we will have to wait in till tomorrow, but why did the TARDIS bring us here in the first place," asked Donna.

"She seems to have sensed some sort of great evil here, you know she's a mind of her own," The Doctor replies.

"It just sounds like you can't control your machine," Donna chuckled.

"Hey! I can control the TARDIS just find. If we need to talk about someone wondering around without permission it should be about you!" He retorted.

"Oi! I come and go as I am needed, I don't need permission from you!" She playfully yelled, "now goodnight Doctor."

"Goodnight Donna."

AN: hope you liked my fanfic. Comment for suggestions and reviews. Thanks for reading my crap. I know it was hard.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks for continuing even though the first chapter sucked. I was too excited and it got rushed. Glad you stayed though, critique in the reviews please.

Oh yeah and I own nothing from the Doctor Who or Legend of Zelda universe... Sadly.

...…...

Donna woke up to The Doctor ready to go. After a brief discussion, they decided to go ahead an find out how Link was doing.

They headed out to Link's room to find Link not there. Befuddled, they went to find Headmaster Gaepora in his office. The room was full of books and a desk, and the headmaster reading.

"Excuse me Mr. Gaepora," said The Doctor, "We where looking for Link, but he wasn't in his room."

Closing his book, and turning around to face them, Gaepora said, "It seems you just missed him. Link went on a quest to find my daughter Zelda... the girl who fell yesterday."

The Doctor and Donna could see the pain in the headmaster's eyes as he remembered the loss.

"We're sorry about your daughter Headmaster," said Donna.

"It's quite alright," replied Gaepora, "I've faith Link can bring her back."

"About that, where exactly did Link go?" Asked The Doctor.

"Do you wish to help Link save my daughter? If so, you can find an opening in the clouds off of Skyloft. Link went through there. I must warn you, though, I'm not sure what you'll find down there, it could be quite dangerous."

The Doctor replied, "Did you really send a 17 year old down to an unknown land, that could possible be filled with dangers?"

"It was the only choice I had. Link is apart of the Prophecy of the Goddess."

"I'm sorry," Donna said, "did you just say prophecy?"

"Yes. Everyone knows it. how do you not?"

"Let's just say we are from out of town." Replied The Doctor, "How does this 'prophecy' go."

"Let's see, it went like, The Youth who draws forth the guiding sword shall be known as the goddess's chosen hero, and it is he who possesses an unbreakable spirit.

He shall be burdened with the task of abolishing the shadow of apocalypse from the land. Such is his destiny.

With the spirit of the blade at his side, he shall soar over the clouds and plummet below, and united with the spirit maiden shall bring forth the piercing light, that resurrects the land."

"You see, a servant named Fi told us of this. We had the prophecy, but she had more of it. Last night Link went into the room under the statue, and received the Master Sword, and opened up a gap in the clouds. If you go down there you will find him."

The Doctor and Donna looked confused, but The Doctor regained his composure and said, "Well, we should be going."

"It might be a good idea to visit the bazaar, in the middle of the town, it may have something useful. Have a few spare rupees to pay."

Gaepora handed them thirty small green emerald looking gems. They where uncertain about taking the money at first, but Gaepora insisted and they gave in.

"How much are these actually worth?" Donna asked.

"This is the main currency; everyone knows how much each rupee is worth. Where do you come from?"

"Oh... Ummm, far away, from a floating rock away from here," The Doctor replied quickly.

"If you don't want to tell me that's fine, I won't press. These are rupees, green ones are worth one rupee, blue are worth five, red is twenty, silver is one hundred, and gold is three hundred."

The Doctor, Donna, and Geopora said their goodbyes, as they left, and Donna asks The Doctor what he thought about the prophecy and the "servant" Fi.

"I don't know," he responded, "The prophecy was probably made up long ago to bring hope to the people. Link, and the situation he's in, probably just fit the prophecy well. I, unfortunately, don't know who this Fi character is.

Well, anyways, I promised a bazaar yesterday, so I give you one now!"

"This isn't the same one!" Donna chuckled out.

"A bazaar is fun no matter which one you go to. Bazaars are a bizarre place, to get bizarre things, for bizarre scenarios."

Donna laughed at The Doctor, and playfully punched him as they entered, "You're an idiot."

As they entered, they where taken aback by the looks. They saw an adorable fortune teller with a small mustache, and a big man hammering at a piece of metal on a counter, and a board girl with piles of items behind her. On the other side of the room was a lady and man with a baby, near vats of different colors of liquids, and across from them a happy Looking man with a few items on counters.

They decided to walk over to the happy looking man, who perked up even more when they got near, if that was even possible.

"Welcome, welcome!" Said the man, "My name is Rupin, what can I get you?"

Donna said to The Doctor, "that shield over there looks nice, we might need protection from the dangers that Geopora."

Before The Doctor could answer Rupin responded, holding up the wooden shield for them to see, "Yes, yes, excellent choice. You two look like the adventuring types. That will be 50 rupees."

The Doctor looked at their merger thirty and said they didn't have enough. Rupin gave them a dirty look, but then returned to normal. "That's fine, please look around before leaving, to see if there's anything else you might like.

"Doctor," Donna whispered, "this man is creeping me out, let's try another shop."

They said goodbye to Rupin and headed to the shop across from his. Donna noticed as they left that he slouched over in either sadness or exhaustion, she couldn't tell which.

The shop they where at had a woman behind a counter of vats of different colored liquids. To the right was a man with a baby, stirring a giant pot of some unknown liquid.

"Welcome," said the woman, "I'm Luv, and this is my potion shop. You seem new here so I'll tell you what they all do. This red one restores your health, the blue let's you hold your breath awhile longer, good for swimmers. The purple one restores a shield, and a small bit of your health, and the multicolored one keeps you from being damaged for three minutes."

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and scanned the vats. "It seems that these are a combination of different herbs to acquire different effects." He said to Donna, "Most of them aren't found on Earth."

Luv, not hearing, said, "What are you doing to my potions, if you mess them up your buying them all."

"What does the green one do exactly?" Donna asked changing the subject.

"It's a secret, I'm working on what it does. you'll find out soon enough, if you stay that is."

"I believe we should buy the red one Doctor. It might prove useful down there."

"The red one is a wonderful choice," exclaimed Luv. "That'll be twenty rupees, just dip your bottle in afterwards."

"It doesn't seem we have a bottle," said The Doctor.

"First time customers, I'll give you a bottle free." She said as she pulled a bottle from under the counter.

They took the bottle and dipped it in, and payed the lady twenty rupees, then The Doctor put it in a pocket in his trench coat. After saying goodbye they left, overhearing Rupin saying, "Why'd they buy from you, they never seem to buy from me?"

While heading out the fortune teller shouted at them in a high pitched voice. "Oooohhhh! I see something in your future. Gaze into my eyes as I see into it."

"Come on Donna, you know I don't believe in that."

Donna went over anyways saying, "Cone on Doctor, there's no harm in listening." So, he reluctantly came over.

"First time hearing my predictions means you'll get it free. The man closed his eyes and held his hands over his crystal ball, feeling the magic. "You two come from far away, not from Skyloft, or even this planet. One of you appears to be a false noble, while the other I can't see anything of. Only pain of something long past."

Donna looked at the man in surprise, while The Doctor looked stiff and uncomfortable.

The teller continued, "Your future seems unclear, I see danger and misfortune. I also see a forest, and a temple. My eyes can't see past the haze, though."

The Doctor grabbed Donna and hurried her out. "I think we've heard enough. Thanks for the fortune anyways, sir."

"Beware," he called back, "your future doesn't hold the best of hopes."

As they left the bazaar Donna asked, "How did he know that? How'd he know about my last name, and the pain of your past?"

"Did you see the crystal ball? I don't know what it is, but something about it doesn't sit right with me, and it certainly isn't magic."

While Donna and The Doctor where heading to the TARDIS they noticed a little boy and girl looking around it. "Are you sure this thing can fly," asked the boy.

"Yes, that's where those weird people came out of," replied the girl. "They came out with Link."

The Doctor rushed forward saying, "Hey now! That isn't a toy please get away from it. I'm not in the best of moods right now."

"Look! There's those weird people," said the girl, excited to meet them.

"Oi, who are you calling weird?"

"Where did you come from?" Asked the boy, ignoring Donna's question. "She thinks you come from the surface, but no one can survive down there?

"What do you mean no one can survive?" Asked The Doctor, "Is there something wrong with the surface?"

"Of course there is!" Said the girl, "It's a wasteland, no one can live down there!"

"Well, we don't come from the surface. We come from another floating rock, like your Skyloft," replied Donna, quick on her feet. "It's far away from here. now run along back to your parents, we've things to do."

"I didn't think there was another rock." Said the boy, "I thought the goddess gave us this one special."

"Well we do," replied The Doctor, "Go on now please, we've got to go."

"Told you they didn't come from the surface."

"Did not!"

As the kids left Doctor and Donna laughed at the kids' youthfulness, and forgetting the fortune tellers painful prophecy, and entered the TARDIS. "Ready to see the surface?" Asked The Doctor.

"Can't wait."

The Doctor pulled a lever and they flew off the floating rock known as Skyloft and quickly found the hole in the cloud. They flew through it, and landed on the ground below. "Well, let's see how this goes," say The Doctor as they step out.

...

A/N Well, that chapter was longer than expected. I might start making chapters about this long anyways. This chapter was a bit slower than the last, but there is action to come.

Also, when I get to the dungeon, I'm probably not going to do it room for room, I'm not sure yet. Finally, I feel like the dialogue is a bit forced, so if anyone has hints on how to make that better I'm all ears.

Thanks for reading, I'll see you next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Doctor Who is owned by BBC and Zelda is owned by Nintendo. I own neither.**

 **...**

The Doctor and Donna step out of the TARDIS to see it landed in a small patch of grass that is surrounded by a fence. The fence lead down a path to a building, and farther down the path lead down a spiral of a circular cliff, and at the bottom there where black markings with a spire coming out of the center. The surrounding area was lush with grass and some bushes. Outside the border of the fence where lots of trees.

"This place doesn't look very desolated," said Donna.

"Yes… looks like the kids where wrong about this place. Well, let's have a look."

Donna looked around the TARDIS to see what she could find, before going down the path. She went behind the TARDIS and found a statue of a bird on a square pedestal. What do you think this is Doctor?"

The Doctor came over to take a closer look and said, "It looks like some sort of statue, or alter. Maybe people prayed to it or something."

Just then, the statue started to glow. There where some sort of light coming from inside of it. The Doctor and Donna looked at each other then back at the statue. The Doctor leaned forward and touched it, as he did a gust of wind came from the ground. The wind lifted them off their feet and blew them back, as they fell on the ground with an umph.

As Donna got up, she brushed her finger through her ginger hair out of her eyes and said, "Well that was interesting, what do you think that's supposed to do?"

The Doctor got up and replied, "I'm not quite sure." He pulled out his sonic screwdriver to scan the statue. "It appears to have a stone exterior, but a metal interior. It is some sort of machine that blows air out of a pipe when you touch it. I've no idea how to open it and look inside, though, or who built it."

"Maybe we'll find out as we go along."

There was a pause before he said, "Perhaps…" Donna and The Doctor walked down the path passed the stone building, to see what was in the center of the spiral.

They walked up to the spire in the center of the demonic looking black markings. Unable to figure out what it is The Doctor brought out his screwdriver again, but was unable to use it. The screwdriver kept blinking on and off as making sporadic sonic noises. After hitting it a few times in his palm, The Doctor gave up.

"There is some sort of interference, I can't get a read on it. Maybe there'll be clues in that temple up at the top."

They headed back up the spiral to the building. They looked up at the huge, stone door and gave it a push, and with a load of effort, they managed to open the door.

They walked into a dilapidated building with stone columns and ivy growing up the walls. There was a hole in the ceiling that let a ray of light in that landed on the top of a small set of stairs. On top of the stairs was an old woman with a red cloak on in the shape of a teepee, it came up above her into a point and covered her eyes. She also had a braid of blonde hair, that came down into a pendulum shape that waved back and forth.

The Doctor and Donna walked up the short set of stairs to meet the sitting woman. "Welcome Doctor and Donna," she said. They where both taken aback.

"How do you know our names?" Asked The Doctor.

"You will find out soon enough," she responded. "For now I believe you are looking for your friend link."

"That's correct," said Donna, "Have you seen him?"

"Yes, he came through not to long ago. He has gone on a quest to look for dear Zelda. Go through that door there and follow the path to find him." She pointed to another stone door to her left. "But Doctor, remember, it will not be an easy road. It will be filled with monsters and perils beyond imagination. Look in the chest to my right for protection."

Donna went Down the stairs and to the right to find a small wooden chest. She opened it and found a wooden shield inside. "Hey Doctor, I guess it's a good thing we didn't buy on from that merchant," she said, going back up the stairs.

"Who are you?" Asked The Doctor.

"May we know your name?" Asked Donna.

"In do time. For now, you need to find Link. I believe you have heard the legend of the hero. But, you have not heard the rest. Fi herself hasn't even heard the full story. There is a second part of which goes…

A man, a noble, and a blue box shall join. Coming from the darkness above to the darkness, shall join the hero to smite the evil from the land."

The Doctor and Donna, who had some much confusion so far, it became dull to them, said their goodbyes and walked out the door. A path led them to a small cliff that they jumped down from, into a tiny clearing. They noticed on the other side another bird statue.

"Look Doctor, it's another one of those statute."

The Doctor went over and touched it, and another gust of wind came from the ground. Stumbling back he said, "It appears to do the same thing. Why they need such a strong gust of wind is still a mystery, though. Let's continue."

They continued down the path into a forest. There were scattered trees, and bushes, and giant, colorful mushrooms, it was also fairly grassy and had a sand path. There were many cliffs and slopes around the place. In the center of the forest was a humongous tree.

They walked down a path and saw another bird statue, but promptly ignored it. They continued on until they found a giant log that lead up a small cliff, and they both climbed up it.

Donna and The Doctor where walking to the giant tree to have The Doctor's trench coat caught on a bush. He pulled it to have the bush flip over and have a small animal underneath.

"Kwee!" It shouted, "Don't eat me! There's too much activity in the woods recently."

The creature looked like a small penguin, and upon further examination, the bush was attached to his back. It was closed now, but earlier was in full bloom, also it's beak was long and thin, unlike a penguin's. It also had a little plant growing on the top of it's head.

"We're not here to eat you," replied The Doctor. "We're just looking for our friend Link. He came through here awhile ago, did you see him?"

The penguin bush calmed down and said, "You're not here to eat me? Kwee, I saw a boy in green earlier trying to find a girl that passed through. He went to the elder, Bucha, and then went to the temple that way. Kwee!" He pointed past the giant tree, to an area that was farther into the woods.

"What exactly are you?" Asked The Doctor, "I don't believe I've seen anything quite like you."

"I'm Machi, from the kikwi tribe."

"Well, thanks for the hint Machi," said The Doctor, then went on his way. "I hope to see you again soon," he said over his shoulder.

They headed toward the deep forest and saw a small mausoleum like structure in the distance. As the headed for it, a human sized, red being came up to attack them. It had a helmet and sword that was more wide than long, and wore a sackcloth around its waist.

The creature came up and swung it's sword at them. The Doctor dodged to the right as Donna ran left.

"Run!" Yelled The Doctor, "to the structure!"

The ran to the building and up one flight of stairs, when another red monster ran after them. They both ran in the opposite direction before finding another flight of stairs that led farther up.

As the climbed the monsters seemed to lose interest, and went back to their normal pattern. The Doctor and Donna stopped a moment to catch their breath, when Donna asked, "What do you think those things where?"

"I don't know, some sort of monster that lives here. I know almost nothing about this place, I hate knowing nothing, is this how you humans fell all the time?"

Donna just rolled her eyes and continued on with The Doctor on her heels.

The followed a path to a deep canyon in the ground. Across the canyon was a temple, that they decided that's where Link went. To there left and right where small cliffs to high up to climb, but a giant log was rolled next to the one on their left.

The climbed up the log and found a land bridge to the other side. They walked up to the temple to see the doors already open, and another bird statue. They again ignored it and walked up to the open doors.

"Do you think Link's in there?" Asked Donna.

"Well, there doesn't appear to be anywhere else to go," replied The Doctor, "Plus, if there was a place for a quest, this would be it."

"Well, what are we waiting for?"

They walked inside for the next phase of there adventure. What they didn't see though was a man in a white clothed grab that had diamond shapes cut out of it, watching them.

The man snapped his fingers and disappeared in a fission of diamond shapes.

 **...**

 **A/N Ah oh. Seems like the bad Guy's about to make an appearance. Also, thanks again for reading this and please review. I get all my tips from online tips, my new beta reader(who starts reading from this chapter onward), and you. And it's pretty obvious I need help. Since they're in the dungeon now, there will be more action. See you next update.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I'd like to remind everyone I'm probably going to change the dungeon a bit to fit the story better. I may bypass rooms, rearrange them, remove them all together, or change the interior of them. This is for story purposes and I hope you understand**.

...

The Doctor and Donna walked into a very small room that had a hallway to its right. The hallway curved around a bend to where you can't see it anymore. The walls where blue and covered in ivy and glowing mushrooms. On the other side of the tiny room was another statue, but it looked a little different. The bird on top was a sphere with a primed as a head, and wings.

They walked over to it and The Doctor touched it. They braced themselves for a strong wind, but nothing happened.

"What are these supposed to do?" Asked The Doctor, a bit frustrated at not knowing.

"Come on Doctor, we'll figure it out eventually."

The Doctor sighed and continued with Donna, as they went they saw a giant, cut spiderweb and cut trees, a little farther down.

"Looks like someone's been down here before," said The Doctor, "Perhaps it was Link."

They went down a bit more to find perfectly rectangular hole up near the ceiling, with splintered wood around the edges. "Hey Donna, give me a leg up will ya." Donna awkwardly helped him up to the hole by holding her hands together then pushing him up when he stood in it. He went to the other side of the hole to find a drop. He hung down and pulled himself back up and went back through the hole to pull Donna up as well.

The Doctor backed up as Donna moved forward with him, face to face. The Doctor found the end a little to late and fell to the ground with an oomph. Donna laughed then jumped down next to him, to help him up.

When they got their bearings, and looked around the room a bit, they saw that they where in a large circular room. It was much brighter in here as the ceiling had perfectly circular hole on the top, and there where pillars, in the shape of birds circling a giant, ceramic pot like structure. There was a giant hole in the top of the pot, and there was a door in the pot with a boy in green garbs entering.

"Is that Link?" Asked Donna.

"I believe it is. Hey! Link!" Called The Doctor, running after him with Donna trailing behind. It was to late, though, Link was already inside, so they followed as well.

They entered the pot and iron bars fell into place right behind them. The only light was from the hole on the top, that let in the light from outside. Link turned around to give them a puzzling look. Before he could say anything, though, bones, in the middle of the room, circled in a small tornado to form a skeleton. The skeleton had to swords similar to the monsters earlier and stood taller than all of them.

Link pulled out a sword and shield, and ran to the monster. Donna and The Doctor gave each other a look before running after him. Link swung his sword, but only hit the metal of the skeleton's sword. He swung a few more times, only able to hit once.

The skeleton pulled his hands above his head, letting Link hit him another time, before bringing them down and cutting Link along his front.

The Doctor and Donna looked at him in shock, before seeing he was fine. The Doctor yelled to Donna and Link a plan, "hey! If we can distract him, Link can get a few hits on him."

They both nodded in agreement, the skeleton still going after Link, before The Doctor and Donna started yelling and wavering their hands around. "Hey bonehead!" Yelled Donna, "Over here!"

The monster turned around and started after them. He lifted a sword, ready to strike, before Link came in from behind and struck it. He slashed away at the monster in till it fell to the ground, in a boney heap.

Link stood there gasping, but quickly recovered. He looked at the others and said, "Thanks. Who are you?"

"I'm The Doctor and this is Donna. We where the ones who saved you when you and the girl Zelda fell."

"Oh, I remember! Thanks for that. I'm Link."

The Doctor shook his hand saying, "Yes we already know. Headmaster Geopora told us your name." Then Link shook Donna's hand.

"Well, thanks anyways. We should see what's in the chest."

They move over to the center of the room, and Link opens the chest and brought out a beetle looking machine and held it above his head.

Donna looked at him in confusion as to why he was holding it above him, and asked what he was doing.

"The instructions are on the bottom," he replied. "Seems simple enough."

They went back to the door to try to leave, but the bars where still down. The Doctor tried to open it with the screwdriver, but the mechanism was to complex for him.

Link moved back to the center of the room, and put the beetle on his arm. It shoot off and flew through a hole in the ceiling.

The Doctor whispered to Donna, "It appears Link can see through the beetle somehow. The technology seems a little to advance form what we've seen so far, don't you think."

Donna nodded her head in agreement, thinking it weird as well. Just then, the bars on the doors opened and the beetle came back to rest on Link's arm. They cheered as he put his beetle away into an unknown pocket.

They walked out the door back into the original area, and quickly found the door that needed the key. It was across a tightrope, and when they got near plants with teeth came out and snapped at them.

"That's a new one," said Donna, "how're we to get rid of those?"

"I've an idea," said Link, pulling out the beetle. He put it back on his arm and shot it across the gap, and the beetle snapped the stems of plants to make them fall to the abyss below.

"Good thinking," said The Doctor, "let's go across."

Link went first, going across pretty easily, only tripping up once, but quickly regaining balance. The Doctor was next, a little slower, but made it over no problems. Donna went last, seeming to try to fall off the entire time, she had a stressful walk across.

Once across, they gave a sigh of relief, and Link put the key in the key hole. They opened and walked through to explore the mysteries and dangers of the dungeon.

...

 **I'm going to try to post every other Monday, but no promises, because I'll probably unintentionally break it if it's a promise.**


End file.
